Hearts
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: [Clear's POV] Bagi dirinya yang merupakan seorang alpha, apakah arti sebuah perasaan baginya? Bagi Clear semua itu nyata, semua rasa sayangnya terhadap Aoba adalah nyata. Tetapi.. mengapa? Mengapa dirinya bahkan meragukan hal tersebut? /drabble


**DRAMAtical Murder/ドラマティカル マーダー fanfiction**

 **"Hearts" by Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

 **Disclaimer : Nitro+CHiRAL**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Clear's POV/Semi-canon**

 **Happy Reading all,**

 **With Love**

 **Zelvaren a.k.a renchanz**

* * *

'Apakah perasaan yang kurasakan selama ini.. hanyalah palsu?'

Sesosok Alpha diciptakan oleh Touei, kloning dari sekian banyak model yang dikembangkan demi ambisi sang 'master'. Secara garis besar, mengikuti perkataan Touei adalah satu-satunya dan prioritas kami sebagai Alpha. Tetapi-semenjak bertemu Aoba-san, semua itu berbeda. Aoba-san adalah 'master' yang kuakui. Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Touei juga adalah master bagi semua para Alpha.

Namun semua berubah ketika kami melalui tower, dimana aku harus menghentikan nyanyian Alpha1 dan Alpha2-atau kedua adikku secara tidak langsung-agar mereka berhenti untuk mencuci otak manusia dengan nyanyian mereka.

Semenjak saat itu, hari dimana aku akan 'mati', untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sebuah ketakutan.

Tubuhku adalah Alpha, sosok yang bisa dibetulkan kapanpun. Kematian secara umum bukanlah hal yang kutakuti, tetapi..saat aku melihat rona wajah Aoba-san ketika aku akan mati, aku menjadi takut untuk kehilangannya..

Hari dimana kakek menutup mata untuk selamanya, itulah pertama kali aku mengenal sebuah kematian. Manusia pasti akan mengalami ajalnya suatu hari nanti, namun bagaimana dengan diriku? tubuhku akan tetap sama, wajah dan suaraku bahkan akan tetap sama meskipun berpuluh tahun berlalu. Namun bagaimana dengan manusia?

Ketika mereka menutup mata dan tidak membukanya lagi untuk selamanya, ketika Aoba-san kelak akan menutup matanya untuk selamanya.. Kemanakah aku akan pergi setelah itu?

Meskipun mata kanan dan telinga kanan-ku sudah berhenti berfungsi karena kerusakan akibat safe key yang kuhancurkan demi melawan Alpha, awalnya aku enggan untuk menggantinya. Tae-san dan temannya hanya memiliki dua pilihan untukku. Memakai potongan tubuh Alpha untuk menggantikannya dengan kemungkinan kerusakan fatal akan terjadi suatu hari nanti, atau memindahkan diriku seutuhnya pada Alpha yang baru.

Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan tubuh yang Tae-san perbaiki dengan jerih payah terbuang begitu saja? Tubuh ini adalah kenangan diriku dengan Aoba-san juga. Tubuh yang telah melalui banyak memori bersama Aoba-san.

"Clear!" Suara Aoba-san membuyarkan lamunan-ku. Aku menoleh, menemukan sosok Aoba-san telah duduk disamping kanan-ku.

Ah, atau mungkin aku tidak mendengar suaranya karena telinga kanan-ku kini telah tuli?

"Ah! Ada apa, Aoba-san?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

"Ada apa? Beberapa kali kupanggil tetapi kau tetap diam seperti itu.. apa-tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" Rona khawatir muncul di wajah Aoba-san, semenjak hari dimana Aoba-san mengatakan hasil pemeriksaanku dan memberitahukanku 2 pilihan itu, Aoba-san selalu tampak murung.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Semua baik-baik saja, Aoba-san! Tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, seakan ia menahan untuk berkata-kata, seolah ia ingin mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun perkataan itu terkunci rapat dipikirannya.

Semenjak hari itulah, aku jarang melihat Aoba-san untuk tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang ia berikan, bukan senyum yang ia paksakan.

Aku-harus memilih keputusan ini secepat mungkin. Selama tubuhku masih bisa berfungsi.

"Hey! coba lihat allmates model terbaru ini!" suara seseorang mebuyarkan lamunan-ku ketika aku berjalan menyelusuri kota keesokan hari.

"Kudengar bagaimana allmates berprilaku dapat disesuaikan dengan keinginan masternya. Bahkan ada beberapa aplikasi baru yang diinstal didalamnya."

Install?

"Yah, biar bagaimana pun allmates tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan 'kan? Mana mungkin mereka memiliki hal itu, mereka kan robot."

. . .robot?

Apakah.. perasaanku selama ini juga hanyalah sebuah program belaka?  
Rasa sayangku terhadap Aoba-san dan Tae-san.. apakah itu hanyalah program belaka?

 **-FIN-**


End file.
